This Was Not In The Job Description
by Dignified Madman
Summary: Strawberry and Hat Sandals have training. Interruptions insue.


**Title:** This Was Not In The Job Description.  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Author:** Dignified Madman  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Urahara  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word count: **644  
**Summary: **Strawberry and Hat-Sandals have training; interruptions insue.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They are the property of Tite Kubo.

"Try it again Ichigo," said Urahara Kisuke, throwing his pupil a stick.

"Well, it's kind of hard when I can't even use a real zanpakutō!" Ichigo barked back. He stretched out his hand to catch the stick, but missed and the staff connected with his head.

"Now what would have happened if that was a real blade?" Urahara questioned, holding his fan up to his face.

Ichigo glared at his teacher as he picked up the wooden staff, "Sometimes I really hate you."

"Is that something you want to be saying to someone who has possession of two zanpakutō?" He said holding out two fingers for Ichigo to see.

A sweat drop formed on the back of Ichigo's head. He grit his teeth and shouted, "Alright! Come at me again, old man!"

Urahara closed his fan with a snap. He looked up at Ichigo and a smirk crossed his face. He whipped out his staff and charged. Before Ichigo had a chance to react, Urahara's staff connected with his wrist, causing his own to go flying in the air.

"Not bad for an old man," Urahara laughed as he once again opened his fan.

"Hey Ichigo," came a deep voice just outside of the training ground. Both Ichigo and Urahara turned around.

"Come back later. I'm a little busy Chad," as he spoke a vein in his forehead began to protrude.

"Oh, sorry Ichigo," Chad said before he left.

"Now where were we?" Ichigo said turning back to his teacher.

"From what I recall, I had just disarmed you for the thirteenth time," Urahara voice came from behind his fan. Ichigo's eye gave a twitch. "Are you ready to try it again?" said the calm and collected voice.

"Fine," Ichigo's voice was not so calm or collected, "pass me the stick."

Urahara swiftly picked up the dropped weapon and tossed it over to his pupil. As soon as the weapon made contact with Ichigo's hand, he charged towards Urahara. He let out a war cry as he leaped in the air ready to strike.

Urahara casually looked up and stepped to the side, causing Ichigo to fall flat on his face.

Ichigo's face turned red with anger. He rolled himself over preparing to get up. Before he could push himself up, Urahara pinned him to the ground, "Rule forty-two: on your first attack, never do a flying leap."

"Ok, alright, will you let me up now?" Ichigo said, struggling to loosen his teacher's strong grip.

"The impatient one never succeeds," said Urahara, leaning his face into Ichigo's. Ichigo could feel his hot breath on his face. Each word from Urahara's mouth made his face grow moist and his lips tingle. "Stop speaking in metaphors," he managed to get out.

"Young Strawberry's anger overflows like boiling water," Urahara said with a smirk, his lips just centimeters from his pupil's.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you Hat-Sandals?" Ichigo said as he face began to redden, this time not from anger.

"Yes, actually, I am enjoying this," he said, leaning so close their lips were almost touching. Ichigo felt his lips tingling again. He wanted to raise his head up to make contact with Urahara's lips. He looked up into his teacher's all-knowing eyes; there was no way he was going to give Urahara the satisfaction –

The thought was abruptly cut off by Urahara's lips. The teacher had moved his head down the last few millimeters, making contact with the pupil's.

Ichigo tensed up, shocked by the sudden sensation. Urahara removed his lips and observed Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo blinked a few times before his face began turning an even brighter shade of red. Satisfied by this reaction, Urahara moved in for another kiss—

"Hey Ichigo," called a deep voice once again. Urahara and Ichigo turned their heads in the direction of Chad. "Oh, still busy I see."


End file.
